User talk:Degrassi Fan
Michi I have to get off soon, so..........i guess we could do dis tomorrow?~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be I was actually really hoping to talk to u :/ It could wait till tomorrow tho~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Sure, that place is ded.~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Link to my very ded wiki: http://ledunjudgemeh.wikia.com/?redirect=no ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Aww KamKam <3 Hey I dun have ne homework......so, how bout we tc alittle early tonite?~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Ya, let's dew it nao :3 New or teh same? But kat's prolly like, just getting out of school so......~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Uh, Kam? It's been like a half an hour since i posted and.....I have no response :/ ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be It's okay Kam, u ready nao? I just need le link :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Hehe, maddi's thurr ^_^ Did u invite her? Cuz....Idek how she got le link. AND U BETTUR FUKIN GET ON CAM!!!~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Haha, Kam, I wrote a story for my history class, and it was supposed to be a myth of the creation of one of the towns in Connecticut, and I used people from the wiki in it ^_^ I made Rynen a God, and the hero of the story. And I have no fukin clue y!!!!~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Haiiiii, u wanna tc? I need duh link :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Ya, kam, i'll just wait derr for u :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be U must take rly long showers. Message me wen ur ready to go ahn~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be U ready nao? :3 It's alrite, i've dun that too. Maddeh kept me company. And after she left, I was talking to my crush on fb ^_^~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Oh and Kam, i made an account on there ^_^ So ya, here's our new link :3 http://tinychat.com/michilovesmuffin ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be lmfao Why'd you protect your talkpage for admins only? <3 Haha, Happy Valentines bro c:, and yeah i understand everything, i'm also sorry for yelling at you about the shit last night >.< I hope you can forgive me x3 :Kay :3 ::Aww D:, it's too bad that you might never come on chat, but its good too since you can finally avoid all that shit there 16:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Lol! Yay :D Started a new section, umad? Okeh, remember, new link :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be My friend's letting me use her comp :3 Get on tc~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Im sorry Kam! We were eating dinner around the time u left teh message, and i forgot all about it xP How bout we go on nao, since im home? same link.~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Damn, u've been editing like crazy!! I finally went on chat and saw Maris's pic! She is gorg. Oh and got in a fite wiff a random chick on teh wiki over whether 1D or BTR was better. Everyone was saying 1D, basically, and she was getting pissed!!! Oh, and i have a life again tomorrow, I iz going to le mall wiff mah frans :3 ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be She didnt deny being beautiful, she just say thanks. And have fun tomorrow :D I hope i do, i actually plan on buying some new clothes, since i actually do need some. But i'm still afriad my friends will spend the whole time either on the phone with or talking about their bfs :/~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Yes, that is wut ruined teh sleepover :/ O and how was teh birthday party yesterday? Did u have fun?~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be U still havent gotten any hate on the confessions blog either ^_^ ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be ASDFGHJKL NUUU!!! I am a jinx too. Nvr thought about that :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be HARTS <3333333333~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Meet u on tc :D~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI IS AHN TONITE!!1!!1!!!! YEYEYEYEY SEASON 11.5!!!!!!!!!!!! NEW FRESHMAN, YEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ASDFGHJKL LKJHGFDSA QAZXSWEDCVFRRTGBBNHYUJMKIOLOOP POIUYTREWQASDFGHJKLMNBVCXZ I AM EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be So, that was just me trying to rub it in ur face that we got the episode first, but it seems as if u r ded, so typing that wasnt rly worth ne thing :/ ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be No, no, i think u r ded. ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be WAT??????? NUUUUUU!!!!!! ASDFGHJKL ILY KAM <333 ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be ASDFGHJKL BITCH FUCK YOU ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Ur getting the silent treatment. Starting nao.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Nao u make me feel bad. :( ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Y u have teh old link still? Haha, o like my new sig?~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Extra points if u guess wat song!So....le guess :3~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Owellz, it's One Thing :D ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite U wanna tc? Not much to talk bout tho :/ ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Okeh, lets goo!~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Hahaha, kam, ur gonna find this funny but.......I has no skool!!!! it le snowed :)~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Wait about an hour. Then we could go tc. I just needa shower, ukno.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Hay we could tc nao if u wanna :)~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite ASDFGHJKL So r we tcing or no. It is like.....11 and if so, mine or teh other one we used today? :3~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite ASDFGHJKL WHICH TC WHORE????~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite We should just invite them to mine.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Fyne.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite OCourse. Hurreh.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Shure we can :3 I had fun tooo :D~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite I've already asked multiple times, no one wants to go, sry.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite ASDFGHJKL there's a stranger there........i dunno who they r, otherwise feel free to come ahn chat.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Im pretty sure Leesha, Kat, Jade, Ry, Lilian, and I all want u derr, teh stranger? well no1curr.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Y u delete my pic bitch?? Be careful, i am eating ppl.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Do u remember that nine year old little brat from about a month ago? His username was NIsoccer21? Well he's back as I'm sorry21, after Camille already banned him, so he is a sock.....and he is nine. I forgot to get a link :/ and idk if he's already been reported/banned, just thought i'd mention it, any ways, tc? :)~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Here's duh link :3 http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:I%60m_sorry21 ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite I really need to talk to sum one, I'll probably be on for a while, so just...message me, k?~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite ASDFGHJKL plz!!! Soon!!~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite ASDFGHJKL WHENEVER UR FREE~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Im downstairs rite nao, but ya. If i go upstairs randomly, it's probably bcuz my mom came down.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite I had no school today!! Lol, umad??~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Idc, i have lollipops at home too :D Oh and by the way: 8 D~~, ^_^ ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite If ur gonna be irrelevan, u needa drop dat T. And ocourse we could tc! Whenever ur ready. Oh, and Kam......QUIT TYPING LIKE THAT!!!! That is my style of typing, and it feels weird wen u do it :/ Oh and, thanks for not adding me under 'wiki friends' on ur Navigation bar -_- Bitch ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Yes, yes I am :3 I am asking Chris to go nao, be there. Also, COMMENT AHN MY BLOG!!!!!!!!~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Ur already there, hoe.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Troll Patrol Ugh, that nine year old has moar sawks. Here's another one! http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Degrassicrazyguy21 and this one http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:I%60m_sorry21 ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Hayy Hooer <3 Tc later?? We could continue our game of FMK :D~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite U better. Maddi's coming, we're getting in arguments (on MY wall) on teh Icarleh wiki wiff some stupid Rushers. Me and Madz were having a naise convo, and they just randomly came on and ASDFGHJKL but ya let's goo~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite HAYY HOOER, I HAD A GREAT DAY TODAY, HOW BOUT CHU?? :D~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite I fell asleep, and then woke up at exactly nine o clock, and was liek, "DEGRASSI ASDFGHJKL" Luckily, i only missed the beginning~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Hay hooer, r u ded? I had a life today :D, went to the mall with my friends!! How was ur saturday, even tho u r ded?~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Okeh, plannin' ur funeral.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Okeh. Sunday's are my homework days so.....*le me picturing you doing wut i was today* I completely understand. And...POTATOES!!!~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite He's fine, he came home today. And since I have no March break, I'll be in school, and you can make fun of me for that :P ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite I think u should tc :P And u better keep talking to me, or i will Keel u.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite YO If you're there get on chat ASDFGHJKL LOVE YOUR ICON!!!! Oh, and, there's a lot of Disney on tumblr today.....is there something Disney related today? Bcuz if anyone would know, it'd be u!